Erwartet das Unerwartete
by hino-senpai
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Bélgica y los países debaten sobre que hacer ¿Conseguirán ponerse de acuerdo y celebrar un fantástico 24 de octubre?


Primer fic que público de Hetalia (y también que terminado) dedicado a mi personaje favorito: Bélgica, en conmemoración del 181 años de la Independencia Belga y cumpleaños de Bel. No hay yaoi ni nada, así que si no os gusta os buscáis un USAUK o Spamano. Insinuaciones de PruHun y una pareja estelar, que hace debut en FF (por la cual me lleveré el odio de las fans del GerIta)

_**Discalimer:**_ Hetalia no pertenece, obviamente, pero sí la historia y los OCC´s que aparecen en ella. Hace aparición el rey, Alberto II de Bélgica, no se como es su personalidad, lo he puesto como el típico abuelo cariñoso y bondadoso, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia o habéis fumado cosas de Holanda.

Bélgica - Emma Van Dijk  
>Holanda - Vincent Vanderoheven<br>Bruselas - Bruentte Van Dijk  
>Comunidad Germanófona Belga - Hendrich Van Dijk<br>Gran ducado de Luxemburgo - Luxus

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erwartet das Unerwartete<strong>_

_(Esperando lo inesperado) _

Amanecía en Bruselas, la capital belga y europea, pues en aquella ciudad se encontraban, las sedes mas importantes del continente y tal vez, del mundo entero. Aquel no era un día cualquiera, no, era un día marcado en los corazones de los ciudadanos, desde hace 180 años. En el palacio de Laeken, las personas empezaba a despertar y trabajar, había un largo trabajo por delante, muchos adornos que poner, hacer una limpieza a fondo y sobretodo prepara un gran banquete. Alberto II caminaba por los pasillos sonriendo al ver tanta ilusión. Entró en el salón y se quedó algo perplejo al ver a su país, dormida en el sofá; se acercó hasta ella y la miró, acarició su mejilla. El rey se fijó en que Emma tenía en su mano unos informes y en la otra, un bolígrafo, no pudo evitar no soltar una risita, _siempre trabajando_, fue lo que pensó el rey, mientras retiraba aquellos objetos y la tapaba con una manta. Alberto salió con cuidado de allí y se dirigió al gran salón de baile. Aquella amplia estancia estaba siendo decorado por diferentes países, todos dirigidos por Francia, quien organizaba la gran fiesta. El rey recordó lo que había acontecido, hace algunas semanas.

_*Flashback*_

_Los países de la Unión Europea, más añadidos, hablaban - mas bien discutían - sobre que hacer el próximo 24 de Octubre, ese día era la conmemoración de la Independencia belga y el cumpleaños de Emma. Las ideas y proposiciones eran muchas y no se ponían de acuerdo. Los países mas jóvenes - Chipre, Malta, Liechestein... - escaparon el lugar, salvo Luxemburgo, quien era el hermano menor de Bel, por lo que todas las miradas estaban puestas en el pequeño. Le preguntaban cosas y pedían consejos a Luxus, quien estaba muy agobiado. Holanda se levantó de su asiento, no podía creer que, muchos de los allí presentes le superaban en edad y no hacían más, que comportarse como niños. Salió de la sala sin que nadie lo notara, mas que su hermano menor. Regresó un rato después, con una persona, que hizo que los presentes se callaran y dirigieran su mirada a la puerta. Allí Vincent, con su expresión imperturbable de siempre, acompañado por el rey de Bélgica, Alberto II quien tenía una agradable sonrisa en los labios._

_ - ¡Majestad! - saludó Francis contento y se levantó para saludarlo, ambos se conocían desde hace mucho, desde que él era un niño. Por detrás de Holanda, asomó una pequeña cabecita, que poseía cabellos anaranjados. Los ojos azules de Francia, se abrieron desmesuradamente - ¡Bruxelles!* - gritó Francis emocionado y exaltando a todos por aquel grito. La pequeña se volvió a esconder detrás del holandés, pero el Francis fue mucho más rápido y la cogió en brazos, dándole un gran abrazo._

_ - Veo que te llegas muy bien con Bruselas, Francis - sonrió el rey ante la tierna escena. Algunos países se pusieron nerviosos cuando el francés, tomo a la pequeña en brazo, pues el galo no tenía buena fama, Arthur estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando una acción lo dejó sorprendido, la pequeña el estaba abrazando...¡Lo abrazaba! _

_ - Es como una sobrina - sonrío Francia - has crecido mucho Bruxes! - rió el mayor - tendré que tomarte las medidas de nuevo y así regalarte preciosos vestidos - él trababa a al pequeña como una princesa, igual que había hecho con la "madre" de ella - ya verás te van a encantar ~ mom petit*_

_ - Tío Francis ~ siempre es muy bueno - dijo la pequeña con una voz suave y dulce, que encandiló a todos los presente, los ojos azules verdosos de la pequeña, brillaban emocionados. Una suave tos llamó la atención de todos, el rey requería su intención._

_ - Bien, veo que estáis debatiendo que hacer por el cumpleaños de Em..._

_ - Claro ~aru, mi mansión será excelente para tal evento aru - dijo Yao, ofreciendo China, como lugar del festejo_

_ - Venezia, estará encantada de tener la fiesta, veeee ~ - comentó el italiano norteño_

_ - Nein! La fiesta se hará en Prussia! - exigió el albino, y partir de dicha frase empezaron otra vez las discusiones. Holanda suspiró, Francis estaba ajeno a eso, pues se encontraba charlando con Bruselas, todos callaron cuando Alemania mandó callar. _

_ - La fiesta ser hará en Bélgica, por algo es el día de la Independencia - pronunció Alberto, sonando con mucha más lógica que el resto - hemos venido a ofrecer el salón de bailes de Laeken, el castillo real de Bruselas, allí es donde nos alojamos la familia real, además que Emma, esta viviendo allí, por su salud - el silencio se hizo presenté en la sala, todos sabían, la grave situación del país, esa era la razón por la que Bel, faltaba a tantas reuniones. Alfred dejó de tomar su hamburger, Antonio parecía haber despertado al igual que Heracles, Eduard paró de tomar notas sobre lo que ocurría, Elizabeta puso cara de preocupación, al igual que Gilbert y Lovino. Aquel tema era muy importante, no sólo, porque afectara a un país, sino, porque podría ocurrirle a cualquiera - bueno, necesito un gran organizador y por supuesto, vuestra ayuda - sonrío afable el rey._

_ - Soy vuestro hombre majestad ~ - proclamó Francia, quien fue nombrado el organizador con el consentimiento del rey, claro. Poco a poco, el resto de países se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer las tareas. Holanda y Turquía, se ocuparían de las flores, sólo esperaban, que no se mataran entre ellos. Las representaciones femeninas del decorado y vestimenta de cada uno, coordinadas por Francis. Gilbert y Ivan, de la bebida, Vash de los postres, Antonio de la comida, junto con los italianos y así, se fueron llenando las tareas. _

_ La húngara se levantó de su asiento, acompañada por el prussiano, su novio, desde hace un tiempo, bajo la atenta mirada del austriaco. Brunette, sonrío al ver que se dirigía a ella, Elizabeta besó a la pequeña en la frente, quien río por el gesto. _

_ - ¿Dónde está tu hermano, Brunette? - preguntó Gilbert, ante la ausencia del pequeño de la familia._

_ - ¿Hendrich? - dijo Brunette, el albino asintió - con mutter ~ está cuidando de ella, que se puso malita ayer - explicó la pequeña, mientras abraza un conejito de peluche que acaba de darle el "tío Vinni"_

_ - Let´s go*, hay una fiesta que organizar - gritó América y la reunión se dio por terminada, los países, después de acordar el día para hacer las cosas, se fueron marchando. Luxemburgo se fue junto a Bruselas y Francia, después de despedirse de su hermano mayor y el rey de su hermana. Vincent, no pudo evitar no ponerse a fumar, una vez que la sala estuvo casi vacía, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, como el alemán se acercaba hasta él._

_ - ¿Cómo esta? -preguntó Ludwig, intentando no sonar preocupado, pero lo estaba. Alberto vio esa escena con curiosidad, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, él ya había vivido bastante, no tanto como los países obviamente, pero tenía experiencias que a lo mejor, ellos no._

_ - Ella es fuerte, puede con todo - le respondió Vincent, puede que su hermana, lo estuviera pasando mal, pero él estaría allí para ayudarla. Miró al alemán, buscando algo en su mirada azul - te veré en al fiesta - Ludwig asintió ante esto._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Paseo entre le gran salón de baile, observando como había quedado todo, sonreía al ver el decorado y a muchos países trabajando juntos. Francis se encontraba cosiendo, lo que parecía un vestido de gala. Las naciones mas pequeñas jugaban y tomaban dulces de la casa, aunque nadie lo dijera, no podían esperar a la noche. Brunette salió del lugar y fue hacia las cocinas, ya casi era la hora de comer, entró en la cocina y preparó un tentempié, su "madre" había estado durmiendo toda la mañana, por lo que se despertaría con hambre, sabiendo eso, quiso ser prevenida. Caminó con cuidado de no tirar nada de la bandeja y abrió la puerta del salón. Sonrío al escuchar ruidos del sofá, aquello indicaba que su "madre", se estaba despertando. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita y la observó, tenía apoyados los codos en el sofá y en sus palmas reposaba su cabeza. Emma entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver a su pequeña mirándola sonriente, se contagió de aquella sonrisa. Acaricio la cabeza de su niña y se incorporó.

- Guten Tag* Brunette - le dio un beso en la mejilla, alzó un ceja al ver la bandeja - ¿Qué hora es?

- Bonjour* ~ pues es casi medio día mutter* - dijo la Bruselense de forma inocente, ante el asombro de su madre al saber la hora, esta se iba a levanta a toda prisa, pero Brunette se lo impidió - Bru tengo reuniones a las que ir...¿¡Dónde están los papeles, que estuve haciendo ayer? - la belga estaba al borde del colapso, pero todo eso se paso, cuando Bruselas, le puso un trozo de waffle en la boca.

- Mutter, hoy no es reuniones - Bel iba decir algo, a pesar de que tenía la boca llena - ya se que es Lunes, pero hoy no hay, hazme caso. Además te acabas de despertar y tienes que desayunar o bueno, comer - Emma, conmovida por la preocupación y dedicación de su hija, desayunó tranquilamente, mientras la pequeña le contaba las cosas que había hecho ese día, claro que, quitando todo lo relacionado a la fiesta. Un rato después apareció Francis, quien se llevo a las dos mujeres a pasear por la ciudad, Emma se extraño de la presencia del francés en su capital. Una vez que la belga hubo salido de Laeken, los adornos y decoración, se esparcieron por todo el lugar, desde los interiores hasta los jardines, adornados con luces y cintas con los colores de la bandera belga, también el escudo del país. Roderich practica con la banda, Gilbert interrumpía de vez en cuando con una guitarra eléctrica, alegando que aquello era una celebración no un funeral. Los italianos y el español, estaban a los fogones, acompañados de Vincent y Hendrich, Arhtur quería ayudar, pero no le dejaron entrar en la cocina, también, había un par de doncellas, que preparaban platos típicos; Liechestein, se ofreció a preparar chocolate caliente. El grupo de asiáticos se encontraba montando los fuegos artificiales, guiados por Hong Kong, experto en pirotécnica. Tino quería poner nieve artificial por todo el jardín, pero no le dejaron, pues no era Navidad, en cambio, pusieron pétalos de Amapola, la flor nacional, Tulipán y Rosas Blancas, también de unas flores azules, que no recordaban el nombre. Sadiq intentaba despertar al griego, que sólo había esparcido sus gatos por el lugar y llevaba puesto unas orejas del mismo animal, era bien sabido que a Bélgica, le encantaban esos animales. Todos seguían ayudando a que la fiesta fuera perfecta, en una esquina del salón, cierto rubio, miraba una pequeña caja que tenía entre sus manos, en ella reposaba un objeto muy importante para él. Alberto miraba todo sonriente, a su edad pocas veces veía lago como aquello, diferentes países, con diferentes culturas, trabajando juntos. Se sentó en una silla, y observó con curiosidad a cierto rubio, el rey tenía una corazonada.

En alguna parte de la capital, Francis, llevaba a ambas mujeres de compras, una vez que dejó todo organizado, decidió encargarse de entretener a al belga, quien tenía un sentido muy agudo y ya se olía que pasaba algo raro. Hizo que entraran en un tienda específica, la dependienta sonrío al reconocer al francés, el rubio guío a Bel y Bruselas, hasta los vestidores y le indicó que se subiera en la plataforma redonda, detrás de ella se alzaban, tres espejos de cuerpo entero. Mientras esperaba, a no-sabía-que, Francis examinaba las telas de las mesas, acarició la seda de Oriente y la de Holanda, las mejores del mundo, también se quedó pensativo al ver la paleta de colores y la forma, de lo que quería ver. Un rato después, le entregaron una gran bolsa, este la abrió con cuidado y sacó un vestido, se notaba que era de gala, pues tenía varias capas, de un color azul oscuro y lleno de brillos dorados, simulando pequeñas estrellas. El francés sonrío orgulloso de su creación, caminó hacia el vestidor, donde había dejado a ambas damas y le entregó la prenda a al belga, quien se metió en un probador y se puso el vestido, una vez que salió, ambos representaciones se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla, Bruselas maravillada, de lo hermosa que era su "madre" y Francis a punto de llorar, de que su creación, fuera como anillo al dedo. Emma dio un vuelta sobre si misma, le encantaba el vestido. Una vez que terminaron en la tienda y tras que Francia le lanzara un beso a la dependienta, fueron a otra, donde le probaron vestiditos a Brunette, quien al principio se resistía un poco. Terminado la operación "Vestirse para la fiesta que Bel, no tenía que saber", pararon a tomar un tentempié, parearon por el Grand Place, el cual estaba bastante lleno de gente, las calles decoradas con banderas.

Hacia las 6.30 tomaron un taxi y regresaron a palacio, Emma se sorprendió al ver el cambió, no se esperaba nada de aquello; las fuentes estaban funcionando, había grandes farolillos iluminando el jardín y sobretodo los invernaderos, que tenía el tamaño y aspecto de palacios. Entraron en Laeken, y Brunette se llevó a su "madre" de la mano, en la habitación de la mayor se cambiaron, poniéndose la ropa que había comprado ese día. Emma peinó a Brunette con una sonrisa en sus labios, gracias a esa fantástica tarde, había podido olvidar de todos los problemas que tenía. Adornó el cabello de su hija, con un lazo blanco. Ambas se levantaron al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta, Emma la abrió encantándose con su rey, quien vestía un traje, y una cinta con los colores de Bélgica, que reposaba en su hombros. Alberto puso a ambas mujeres, cintas como las suya y le sonrío.

- Tu es très belle* - les dijo contento de verlas felices, le ofreció la mano a su país, quien la cogió, Brunette, se enganchó del otro brazo del rey, y los tres juntos marcharon hacia el salón, Emma no tenía ni idea, de lo que los países, habían tramado; tampoco sabía en que día vivía, demasiado estrés y trabajo, como para preocuparse de aquello. Llegaron a la entrada del salón, ahora debía bajar por unas escaleras, o eso pensó la belga, pero todo estaba a oscuras. De repente, se hizo la luz, los ojos de Emma se agrandaron por la sorpresa, delante de ellas se extendía un amplio salón, finamente decorado, pero eso no era todo, los países estaban desperdigados por la sala, no sólo Europeos, sino también, Americanos, Asiáticos, Oceánicos y ¿Aquellos eran Australia y Wy? Emma no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían, los músicos empezaron a tocar el himno nacional. Alberto se giró para mirarla, tomó su mano y depositó un dulce beso en el dorso - Félicitations, notre dame la Belgique*

- Oui mutter*, es tu día, aunque estabas tan ocupada que no recordabas que hoy es 24 de Octubre - Emma les sonrió a ambos y juntos empezaron a bajar las escaleras. Los violines y flautas dejaron de tocar, sorprendiendo al austriaco, un tambor y una guitarra eléctrica sustituyó al sonido de los instrumentos, un cantante salto al escenario y tomó el micrófono, en el mismo instante que pronuncio las primeras palabras de la letra, en la pared, de detrás del escenario, apareció la bandera del país. El "Leve België"* sonó por toda la sala. Holanda les esperaba al final de la gran escalera, junto a Luxemburgo y la Comunidad Germanófoba. El rey le cedió la mano de Bélgica a su hermano mayor, Luxus, la abrazo y le susurró un felicidades, Hendrich le sonrío y asintió, mientras se llevaba a Brunette hacia la mesa de los dulces. Vincent la guío hasta el centro de la sala, varios países se acercaron a la cumpleañera y la felicitaron, Elizabeta le dio un fuerte abrazo, que casi la deja sin respiración, Gilbert revolvió sus rubios cabellos y Lovino le dio un beso en la mejilla, el italiano sureño, estaba muy sonrojado por esto. La canción termino y rápidamente el austriaco volvió a tener el control sobre la música, un Vals se hizo sonar. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro de Holanda, Emma correspondió y ambos empezaron a bailar al ritmo del compás.

- Gracias por estar aquí broer - le dijo ella sinceramente, sabía perfectamente que aquel día le traía recuerdos amargos a su hermano, por eso, le estaba tan agradecida.

- Eres mi hermana y a pesar de todo, siempre lo serás - declaró Vincent y se agachó un poco, para poder besar la frente de la belga. Continuaron bailando, tranquilos y sobretodo felices, con el cambio de canción, vino el cambio de acompañante, Francis, reclamó la compañía de la mujer.

- Siempre has bailado muy bien, Bel ~ - la elogió el francés

- Me enseñó el mejor - le guiño un ojo, la charla terminó ahí, pues Bélgica se vio arrastrada por otros brazos, estos eran los de Antonio, España, quien a pesar de no saber bailar, lo intentó. La noche continuó, entre risas y bailes por partes de todos, ese era el día de Emma, por lo que muchos quería bailar con ella. Los mas pequeños se enfadaron, al no recibir atención, pero la belga danzó con todos ellos, los cuales quedaron mas que contentos. En un momento de distracción, Alberto, cogió la mano de Bel y se la llevó al balcón.

- No te lo esperabas ¿Verdad Emma? - le preguntó su majestad con una sonrisa en su rostros.

- Nein, ha sido toda una sorpresa, merci, por todo - le abrazó fuerte, ella quería mucho a su rey, era como una especie de padre, a pesar de que Emma, le superaba en edad.

- No ha sido nada - correspondió al abrazo - para nosotros, ha sido un auténtico placer y celebraremos todos tus cumpleaños, hasta el día, en que ya no estemos - dijo el rey y besó la cabeza de su país - ahora, te dejo en manos de una gran persona - Alberto hizo un gesto y un nervioso Ludwig, entró en el balcón. El anciano rey, le guiñó un ojo a la nación alemana, mientras se iba del lugar y vigilaba que nadie se acercara. Alemania se veía intranquilo, jugaba con la pequeña caja que llevaba en sus manos, también se le notaba tenso. Emma le observaba curiosa y divertida al verlo así, le conocía desde hace ya, algunos siglos.

- Glückwünsche*...Emma - susurró él y le tendió el pequeño objeto, ella lo tomó entre sus manos y con cuidado abrió la tapa. Se sorprendió mucho, tanto, como Russia es el país mas grande del mundo, al ver, al ver la Cruz Prussiana en el interior de la caja; esa condecoración, era algo mas que eso, para Ludwig y Giblert, era un recuerdo del pasado, una reliquia cargada de sentimientos y memorias. No sabía que decir, ni como reaccionar, tampoco entendía porque le daba aquello. El alemán cogió entre sus manos la cruz y se la puso a Emma, le sonrió - hace tiempo, que quería decirte algo, pero nunca encontrado el momento adecuado, además que, no se expresarme...Emma - la miró a los ojos - ich...ich liebe dich* - acarició su mejilla con suavidad, los ojos azules le brillaban al mirarla, se acercó hasta ella, y rozo sus labios. Ella le correspondió, también le quería, aquel, era el mejor regalo, que le podían haber hecho.

- Ich liebe dich auch* Lud - le abrazó fuertemente, sonreía feliz, más de lo que ya estaba antes. Las mejillas de Ludwig se colorearon de carmín, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, la elevó un poco y dieron una vuelta sobre sí mismos, después la bajó y se tomaron de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, juntos regresaron a la fiesta. Ambos llamaron la atención de todos los presentes. Gilbert, rió desde el escenario, del que se había apoderado unos minutos atrás, y ahora entonaba su canción, "Mein Gott". Le hizo una seña a su hermano menor, de que le felicitaba. Cada país bailó aquella canción, al más puro estilo, rock-metal, como podían y sabía, Ludwig y Emma no fueron menos, pero al alemán, se le notaba un poco cortado y sobretodo avergonzado, al contrario que ella, quien era mucho mas extrovertida. La canción terminó y Prussia se dio las gracias a sí misma, su pareja, Elizabeta, el rey de Bélgica, y la nueva parejjita.

Francis y Vincent regresaron a la fiesta, se había ido durante un rato, pues tenía que ir a buscar la gran sorpresa de la noche, el holandés quería ver feliz a su hermana, y aquello era necesaria, también la ayuda del francés, al cual respetaba, al contrario de lo que todos creían. No iban solos, Vincent, llevaba de la mano a una mujer, de cabellos rubios platinos y ojos verdes claros, y Francis, un joven rubio y ojos verdes intenso, rayando lo negro. La música se vio reducida a una de ambiente, ambas naciones, acompañadas de los dos jóvenes, fueron hasta Emma, la que se sorprendió al verlos allí, pues ellos eran, Flandes y Valonia, los estados que estaban peleados y que sus discusiones, podrían llevar a la desaparición del país. Pero esa cara de sorpresa, fue sustituida por una sonrisa felina, algo muy característica de la belga, esta se acercó a los dos y los abrazó, al fin y al cabo, eran sus hijos. Revolvió sus cabellos y les lleno la cara de besos, estos conmovidos por el afecto que su madres les guardaba, a pesar de todos los problemas, que estaban causando, correspondieron a aquellas muestras de afecto, a aquel macro-abrazo, se unieron Brunette y Hendrich, los hijos mas pequeños.

- Os quiero a los cuatro pequeños...

- No somos pequeños! - replicaron los cuatro estados, ante las risas del resto de países y de la propia Emma, estos se sonrojaron

- Disfrutar de la fiesta, es vuestra también - beso a cada uno en la mejilla - no importa lo que nos diferencia, ya que es mucho más fuerte lo que nos une, Flandes - miró a su hija mayor - Valonia - dirigió su mirada al rubio - Bruselas - sonrió a la pequeña - Hendich, vosotros formáis Bélgica y no importa que idiomas habléis, eso os hace mucho mas interesantes - se volvieron a abrazar y después se fueron a entretener con la fiesta, cantando el himno nacional y divirtiéndose. A Emma se le escapó una pequeña lagrimita, pero se la limpió enseguida. Unos brazos la rodearon, ella alzó la mirada encontrándose con Ludwig, quien la abrazó de forma protectora.

- Todo irá bien ahora - le sonrío ella, mientras acariciaba la cruz de su cuello, él la besó. Todos se dieron la vuelta para poder ver los fuegos artificiales, salieron al balcón, todos eran de colores diferentes y dibujaban palabras y formas. La fiesta había sido un éxito y sería recordaba por mucho tiempo, el día en que Bélgica, dejó de estar divida y volver a formar un país fuerte y unida, "la unión hace la fuerza"*.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el one-shot por el cumpleaños de Bélgica y sí, lo que habéis leído es GerBel (Germany &amp; Belgium) pareja "crack" con una base histórica, política y social, que se remonta a la época del SIR. Podeís encontrar imágenes de la pareja en DA y Pivix.<p>

Para los belgas, tanto si sois del norte como del sur, si habláis Holandés, Alemán o Francés, no dejéis que idiomas os separen, no dejéis que lo que han construido vuestros antepasados, lo que ha costado muchas vidas lograr, se derrumbe por pequeñeces, ya que, lo que hace mas hermoso a un país, es su diversificación cultural.

**Glorario:**

Bruxelles* - Bruselas en francés  
>mom petit* - mi pequeña (Fr.)<br>Let´s go*- Vamos (Ing.)  
>Guten Tag* - Buenos días (Ale.)<br>Bonjour* - Buenos días/Hola (Fr.)  
>mutter* - Madre (Ale.)<br>Tu es très belle* - Estás muy bella (Fr.)  
>Félicitations, notre damela Belgique* Felicidades, nuestra dama Bélgica (Fr.)<br>Oui mutter* - Si madre (Fr. & Ale.)  
>Leve België* - Canción cantada en Holandés y Francés, por Clouseau, que hace una llamada de atención a los dos estados federales de Bélgica, Flandes y Valonia, la podéis escuchar en you tube<br>broer* - Hemano (Holandés)  
>Glückwünsche* - Felicidades (Ale.)<br>ich liebe dich* - Te amo (Ale.)  
>ich liebe dich auch - También te amo (Ale.)<br>"La unión hace la fuerza* - Lema del Reino de Bélgico

Una última cosa: **LEVE BELGIË!**

Gracias por leer ~~ :3


End file.
